When Angels Deserve to Die
by music in my mind
Summary: Mirabelle wants to be in the Opera Poopulaire's production of 'the King and I' but she might just be too intense for the company. However, a certain ghost is looking out for her VERY INTENSE AND DARK! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ITS MY FIRST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM BUT I OWN MIRABELLA. I WISH I HAD GERARD BUTLER.)

I am alone.

I am always alone.

My sister and I never got along – they were always happy to run around Paris in there flouncy, pink dresses while I stood back and watched them in the lacy, v-necked, black gowns I favored in lieu of all that frilly crap.

My mother died – she had the voice of an angel. She was beautiful, with long, flwoing golden locks and eyes as deep a blue as the many, many, many watery oceans.

My father … hates me. I inherited his black hair and rebellious disposition. And he hates me for it.

But one thing that came out of nnowehere was my eyes.

Father always says "Mirabella, your eyes are so weird and red and orange and like my fire, now go clean the fireplace." And then he beats me. I wish I liked drinking. I'd get drunk to chase it all away.

… I don't know.

I also sing. A lot. I got that from my mother. It's what lifts me from this booshwah countryside hell. I can also play the bass guitar and violin and piano.

And today I am trying out for one of the musicals at the Opera House. They are putting on The King and I.

I wish I had the spirit to be Anna … maybe my mother will be with me when I try out.

I know I sing like an angel, but with my looks, I think it's more like a devil.

Is france ready for me? I don't know.

But here's hoping. I can't stay with my beautiful, blond sisters and my loathing father. I am running away. Yes. It sounds marvelous. A life amongst the ballerinas and stagehands and singers and theater goers is what I want.

The countryside was boring anyway.

(A/N: I'm sorry its so short, but this is just the enticng intro, so PLEASE REVIEW. Or Mirabella might die, lol. Please. It's my first fanfic and I need advise.)


	2. I've Had A Love Of My Own

(A/N: I'M GOING TO BE A SOPHOMORE IN HIGH SCHOOL! And I know I havent touched this story in a while, but i fell in and out of love with this kid brad at my school. It took up some time, t was sad, but now I'm on the rebound.

Oh yeaH, and I DON'T OWN PHANTOM.)

I arrived in Paris on my jet black stallion, Ryncelyn. Ryncelin was the only thing that I wanted to remember from the countryside, but I would always have the scars to remind me of my father's beatings.

But enough of that.

I needed a new start.

The wind whistled ominously as I tied Rancelyn to the door of the opera house. I sheepishly poked my head in, and saw all of the ballerinas look in my direction and whisper. Life was always like this. I couldn't believe it. Maybe Paris wasn't much better than the countryside. Maybe I shouldn't have left my bourgeois (A/N: to the bitch who made fun of me for spelling it wrong, you happy now?) home.

But I could here a girl inside the auditorium butchering "Hello Young Lovers" and my eyes filled with tears. I would not let someone less talented than me win the part of Anna.

I held up my head and lifted my torn, black skirts and marched past the nosy ballet people and walked into the auditorium. Slamming the doors against the wall.

The girl onstage was beautiful in a cookiecutter way, and she stopped mid-song to stare at me, like how dare you? The managers came up to me looking angry and faggy.

Whatever.

"Don't interrupt" they yelled at me, but I simply ignored them and walked to the stage. I did not come this far to get shot down.

_"When I think of Tom._

_I think of a night,_

_When the earth smelled of summer_

_And the sky was streaked with white,_

_The soft mist of England_

_Was sleeping on a hill._

_I remember this,_

_And I always will..._

_There are new lovers now_

_On the same silent hill,_

_Looking on the same blue sea._

_And I know Tom and I are a part of them all --_

_And they're all a part of Tom an me._

_Hello young lovers, whoever you are,_

_I hope your troubles are few._

_All my good wishes go with you tonight,_

_I've been in love like you._

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,_

_Be brave and faithful and true,_

_Cling very close to each other tonight._

_I've been in love like you._

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,_

_And to fly down the street in a trance._

_You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,_

_And you meet -- not really by chance._

_Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,_

_Don't cry because I'm alone;_

_All of my memories are happy tonight,_

_I've had a love of my own._

_I've had a love of my own, like yours-_

_I've had a love of my own._

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,_

_Be brave and faithful and true,_

_Cling very close to each other tonight._

_I've been in love like you._

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels,_

_And to fly down the street in a trance._

_You fly down a street on the chance that you meet,_

_And you meet -- not really by chance._

_Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do,_

_Don't cry because I'm alone;_

_All of my memories are happy tonight,_

_I've had a love of my own._

_I've had a love of my own, like yours-_

_I've had a love of my own."_

I opera sang it in my beautiful coloretura, tears brimming in my fiery eyes.

"Madamemoiselle, that was beautiful. You will be playing Anna" the less gay manager said to me. "I am Mr. Firmin, and this is my partner, Mr. Andre."

"Thnaks" I said, smiling triumphantly. After I was given a CD of the backup music, I started to walk out of the opera populaire, but I could feel someones eyes on my back.


	3. You'll Bring Honor to Us All

(My friend Becky met Gerard Butler in Cananda, I'm so jealous. I hate her. I want to rape Gerard Butler. LOL. not really, rape is gay

OH YEAH I DON'T OWN PHANTOM, ONLY MIRABELLE!)

ERIK'S POV.

I had been training Christine for a long time and was eagerly watching her from the shadows as she tried out for the King and I, which is this great opera set in China, but not as great as Don Juan Triumphant. I was determined that she played Anna - it was the only way I could show her how much I love her without showing her my face. She still thought I was her angel. If only she knew.

Suddenly, my angel was interrupted by the singing of someone else. My hand tightened on my noose and I was about to leap from my shadows, but then I saw her. Her eyes were the color of hell, of my soul. Her hair black like mine. Her waist was as thick as my wrist, her bosoms that were heaving while she sang with her beautiful spinto soprano prfctly formed, unlike Christine's small bus.

She was more pretty than Christine. i felt myself growing hard, but surpressed a moan. And her voice was heavenly.

Where had she come from? I must know!

----------

I left the opera house only and untied Rincewyn from the door, only to remember that I had brought no money with me from the countryside and that I had nowhere to stay. I shivered, and it began to rain, the sky growing black like my gown and my hair and my soul.

I could not prostitute myself for money or shelter, because I had my honor, even if I had no place to stay. However, I could not shake the feeling that i was being watched away and I was growing damp. Perhaps I could beg the people at the opera to let me stay there.

I was about to go knock on the door of the opera to wake up the managers when a smelly arm grabbed me around the waist and pinched a snipple through my black dress.

"Ey love how about you come home with me!"

"No" I cried, kicking and shouting and biting while Rincewin whined and kicked and ran off.

"Too bad love heheheheheh" and then I felt his manhood on my back.

I passed out and everything went to black.

(A/N: scary shit this fucker is like my ex-boyfriend, Brad. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	4. Ever Searching For the One

(A/N: HEY GUYS. I wish you were all leaving more reviews, Id like to know what direction to take my story. I have alll summer to write lol.

OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN PHANTOM!)

ERIK'S POV

There she was, lying in my bed, sound asleep. We had long since left behind teh mortal world above. I had just killed the freak who had tried to rape her on the steps of the opera. Normally I would have turned my away out of my lack of care for the rest of society, but there was something so fragile about this girl ... yet so fierce. Her eyes haunt me even now.

I layed her on the bed I had made for Christine, jsut because I could think of nowhere else to put her. I dont know why I brought her to my home, but she seemed to fit in so perfectly. I watched her sleep for five hours, my eyes never leaving her pinched but gorgeous face.

My eyelids had started to close, when all of a sudden she started tossing and turning in her sleep.

"No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she said in a melifillous tone, her hands shaking as she rolled around on the mattress. And then she started to sing in her sleep, a song thazt seemed to be crafted from years of surpressed pain.

It was too heartbreaking. I had to leave, to go walk and compose myself.

I don't knnow what i was more scared of, her feverish singing or how much i wanted her.

-----

I was surrounded by giants and spiders and giant spiders and dripss of blood. And shadowy figures. Glowing green eyes ... and I could here Rincelin's hoofs somwhere in the distance.

Where was I?

What kind of world was this?

Where was mother? WHERE WAS ANYONE? I need to be held!

"Nooooo," i sobbed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

And then it came to me, a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child.

Viva Forever Lyrics

Artist(Band):Spice Girls

Review The Song (0)

Print the Lyrics

Viva Forever Lyrics

MP3 Downloads

Send Spice Girls polyphonic ringtone to your cell phone

_Do you still remember, how we used to be_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever_

_My love has said to me_

_Both of us were dreamers_

_Young love in the sun_

_Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you_

_We'd only just begun_

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live Forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin, giving life from within_

_Like a love song that I'd heard_

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time_

_Promises made, every memory saved_

_Has reflections in my mind_

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live Forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Back where i belong now, was it just a dream_

_Feelings unfold, they will never be sold_

_And the secret's safe with me_

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_(Repeats 3x)_

_Viva forever,(Viva forever) I'll be waiting(I'll be waiting)_

_Everlasting,(Everlasting) like the sun (Like the sun)_

_Live Forever, (Live forever) for the moment (For the moment)_

_Ever searching, (Ever searching) for the one (For the one)_

_(Quieter)_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, Like the sun_

_Live Forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching, for the one._

I woke up with a start and realized that I had been in a nightmare. But looking at my strange, unfamiliar surrounding, I wasn't sure I had quite woken up. I was in a beautiful black swan boat perfectly designed for lovemaking, which sat in the middle of a glittery cave.

I got up and wandered around to discover that I was surounded by a beautiful lake. It was all so hearbreaking and tragic, which was apparent by the many drawings I saw of that same cookiecutter girl. Where was I? Was this the home of the ...

Oh God. The man who had attempted to steal my chastity... I suddenly remembered him. And yet it seemed like that mAN was too gruff to have the same appreciation of beauty that the owner of this had. And where was Rencelin?

I wept pearly tears for myself and for the situation, and sat down at the beautiful electric keyboard and started to play. What was going to haeppn?

(WOOH long chapter! That was fun!)


End file.
